Men's Health
by Lemoluv
Summary: ToDae  Top x Daesung  Based off the kpop group Big Bang, one shot, smut yadayadayada... A splendid read my good chaps! :D


-THIS IS BASED OFF THE KPOP GROUP BIG BANG-

**Title:** Men's Health  
**Genre: **Lemon, fluff, one-shot  
**Pairing[s]:** Todae (Top and Daesung)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count: **2,068  
**Warning: **Bondage [not much], Rape [slight], un-beta'd  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own characters, only the story  
**Summary:** Daesung has to do a photo shoot and Seung Hyun tagged along! _**Comment comment comment!**_:D

**A/N: **check out my livejournal .com because i will have a lot of stories there too!

* * *

Daesung was sweating underneath the heavy lights above but that was what was wanted of him. Despite being shirtless and a fan on him, it didn't make the photo shoot any less faster or cooler. He felt like he had been doing different poses and wearing different clothes for a good five hours already but every time they said to take a break, Daesung's band mate Seung Hyun, stage name Top, would tell him it was only half past nine, meaning that it had only been two hours since he had woken up this morning.

Seung hyun was there because he didn't want to stay in the apartment alone for the umpteenth time because Taeyang was out doing activities for his new album, Ji Yong had a variety show with Seungri and Daesung's schedule had been filled in the mornings with dance rehearsals for his new musical drama and only recently some photos for the front page of Men's Health.

The older just couldn't find anything to fill his time and Daesung was more than happy to have him come along but just having the other what seemed to be dazing off while still looking at him was getting creepy. It was getting even creepier when he had taken his shirt off and changed in loose sweat pants.

During breaks, the noona stylists would rush over to Daesung, wiping the excess sweat that wasn't needed and spraying more hairspray in his hair to get it to fight against the moisture. He stayed still, letting them do their thing while glancing looks at Seung Hyun and floor. He was still staring.

Did he even know that he was causing the weirdest chills to go down his spine or that he felt like one of the bad guys that ended up dying in the end from Seung Hyun's assassin dramas? The photographer spoke up, announcing another, and thankfully, the last round of shots to be taken and it would be all over.

-/-/-/-/-/-

After changing, Daesung was handed a towel by Seung Hyun who still clearly seemed out of it. Wiping his forehead, he held the door open to his hyung as they left the giant room. The walk from the building to the parking lot wasn't far in the least so he didn't have to mind badly about any awkward silence but it had snuck up on him fast. He couldn't avoid it.

"Um, Seung Hyun-sshi? Are you ok? You have his look…"

They had walked out now and the large black Hummer that was Seung Hyun's pride and joy but he didn't greet it with a small smile like he usually did when he thought no one was watching him. Some thing was seriously wrong.

Daesung opened his mouth to speak again, maybe he hadn't heard his question, but his wrist was grabbed tightly by Seung Hyun and he was dragged to the back of the car.

"H-hyung what are you doing?"

The look the elders face scared him. It was angry and somewhat starved, like he was being denied food over and over again. Even though his heart pounded heavily, he didn't pull away because what would be a reason to fear a friend he had known for such a long time?

Seung Hyun opened his trunk and push Daesung face first. There wasn't time to pick himself up when his hyung's body was pressed heavily on his, making it difficult to do anything but lay there. If he really tried, he could have pushed him off and jumped out of the car but he still felt like maybe this was some sort of joke. Any minute now he will just suddenly get up and burst into laughter from the look of slight fear on his face. It was bound to happen. Any minute now.

It didn't happen. Nothing happened from what he thought. Seung Hyun grabbed his hands and placed them behind his back and tied them together with his fashionable scarf he decided to wear that morning. Did he wear it for this purpose? Was he planning on doing this along?

"Seung Hyun, stop! What-"

"Will you just fucking shut up? I'm sick of you!"

Those words took Daesung fully into fear. However, by now, it was too late to move. He tried to pick himself up by arching his back into the air in hopes to lift his chest but Seung Hyun had placed his knees on his calves while his hands made sure that his hips were in the air at all time. He just suddenly realized that he had made a major mistake there.

"What are you doing? Stop it!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

Daesung still continue to not listen to the very angry man looming behind him with his face still against the ground of the trunk.

"Why are you doing this?"

Despite being scared, Daesung's voice never wavered from being mad. It surprised him that he could sound so sure of himself, like he wasn't just about to get attacked more than what had already happened.

"I've been horny all day and tired of waiting. Your ass is going to be mine."

What was he talking about? Did he really mean that they were going to have sex? Or was it considered rape? Too many questions swirled in his head and even more he wanted to spit out but Daesung only gasps when his pants and briefs were shoved down to his knees. Terribly cold hands quickly went to snake up the inside of his thighs but before he could reach that hot destination that he wanted to grab, Daesung tried to push away, thrash about, anything to get him to stop.

Turning his head so he was resting on his cheek, he was able to see Seung Hyun's eyes go a dark black as his tongue went out to lick his lips, smiling slightly. A shudder passed his lips because the image honestly scared him.

"You don't know how much you just turned me on by doing that, do you?"

"Let me- Ahhh!"

Daesung's member was taken into Seung Hyun's cold hand and he was stroked slowly. He couldn't deny the great feeling it was doing to him and his body seemed to relax.

"You are so easy to please Daedae."

He could hear the smirk in his voice and he would have seen it if he opened his eyes but he tightly kept them shut. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to see or focus solely on that hand he wanted more friction from. It was a dirty thought that made him blush a light red but his conscious seemed to come back when the hand suddenly stopped pumping him.

Slowly Daesung opened his eyes and saw Seung Hyun pressed against the tinted back windows, stroking himself with the most serene features on his face. A groan slid past his lips and Seung Hyun's lips perked up in the smallest of smirks as a breathy moan passed his lips. But just like he had done to Daesung, he stopped.

"I don't have any lube so you're just going to have to endure."

Daesung guessed that he tried to make his words sympathetic but with the way his sudden dark eyes never seemed to stop sparkling and that grin that showed his didn't actually care… It was turning him on how he didn't care. Or at least how he acted like he didn't.

Seung Hyun took his silence as consent and pushed two fingers immediately into Daesung's exposed entrance. The younger thrust forward, wanting slightly to get away from the pain but the fingers never left. His cry only made Seung Hyun push the digits even further. Daesung bit his lower lip, holding in the whimpers as his face contorted in pain.

He felt exactly how he moved the fingers inside of him, scissoring and curving his tight walls to get it loose. Daesung didn't think that there was any other amount of room inside of him that could be stretched to fit someone's cock inside of him but he wasn't about to tell Seung Hyun that. He didn't have enough brain function to even slightly accomplish such a feat.

Seung Hyun apparently didn't like that he was holding his sweet voice in so he stabbed another finger inside of him, making Daesung cry out even louder as more pain and pleasure encircled his member. He heard a groan from his hyung as so finally took the fingers out of him.

Daesung felt completely numb from his backside as he moved his head so he would be resting on his forehead and top of his head. He wanted to catch his breath because the car was getting a lot hotter and he swore that it was running out of oxygen.

One hand on his hip momentarily left him while the other seemed to tighten it's hold twice as much. Daesung was trying to prepare for extreme pain, because that was what you felt right? Your first time was always described as being ripped in two as they pounded harshly into you. Oddly enough, the thought made Daesung groan and relax just as Seung Hyun thrust unexpectedly and harshly into his hole.

While a growl emitted itself from his hyung's lips, Daesung's back arched much like a cat's as he nearly screamed. It was exactly as he had thought but so much better. He liked the feeling of the intense throbbing, the full feeling inside of him. He could feel his penis leak more precum, signaling that it wasn't going to take much to set him off.

Seung Hyun wasn't all bad because he had waited until the extremely ragged breathing of Daesung switched to heavy moans and pants to start moving. The younger forgot about everything except for the pleasure growing unimaginably fast in his abdomen and how sensual he felt with a pulsating, large erection inside him. He loved it. He was going to be addicted to it.

No words were exchanged between them because it wasn't needed. Daesung's soft cries by the plunging sensation of Seung Hyun entering and leaving him stimulated him to go faster and his grunts did the same for the younger, encouraging his climax to arrive sooner.

In a matter of minutes, with both sweating bodies thinking that they had had enough, Daesung's body finally gives in and he clenches tightly onto the heat inside him as his abdomen muscles contracted. He cried out even more erotic than before because it was full of pleasure.

This sensation finally drove Seung Hyun over the edge that he had wanted all day. He forced his way into the tight space that didn't want to give and cam inside, filling the other with his seed as his small fingernails dug into his flesh. That had been, so far, one of the best orgasms he had ever had and was going to make damn sure that he wouldn't have to wait for anything like this again.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, the older pulled out of Daesung slowly and untied his hands. Daesung rolled over to lay on his back as he struggled for breath. His hair was clinging to his forehead and his eyes shut peacefully. Well, as peaceful as it could get when you finished having sex. Seung Hyun, however, couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Do you still want to show up at rehearsal?"

They were already late for it and Daesung's high was beginning to wear off, meaning that he would be in a lot of pain soon.

"N-no. I'm just going to rest here for a little while."

Another chuckle from Seung Hyun, who had thought that that was a good idea for both of them, and laid down next to him, just staring at the ceiling of the hummer. His thoughts were starting to get very awkward now that he was back to his old self and he nervously played with his hands.

"Dae-"

"Don't say you're sorry because I won't forgive you if that means you won't do it again."

Daesung opened his eyes and turned his head to face Seung Hyun who had down the same. They smiled together, entwining their fingers with one another.

"But don't tie me up again."

Seung Hyun pouted playfully.

"That was my favorite part."


End file.
